ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Tambov
Tambov (Russian: Тамбо́в) is a city and the administrative center of Tambov Oblast, Russia, located at the confluence of the Tsna and Studenets Rivers 480 kilometers (300 mi) southeast of Moscow. Population: 280,457 (2010 Census);[3] 293,658 (2002 Census));[4] 304,600 (1989 Census).[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=1 edit Etymology The name "Tambov" originates from the Moksha language word "томба" (tomba) meaning wetland.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=2 edit History It was founded by the decree of Tsar Mikhail Fyodorovich on April 17, 1636 (old style).[citation needed] Originally built as a border fortress against Crimean Tatars, Tambov soon declined in importance as military outpost and became an administrative and trade center of a largely rural region. Roman Boborykin, the emperor's court menial (stolnik) and voivode became the first builder of the town. Thanks to his experience, the fortress construction was finished rapidly. It was granted city status in 1719. In 1779, Tambov Viceroyalty was formed, and on August 16, 1781, Catherine the Great approved the city's coat of arms depicting a beehive symbolizing the city's hardworking residents. In March 1786, the disgraced Russian poet and statesman Gavrila Derzhavin was appointed the governor of Tambov Governorate—a post he held until December 1788. But even during that short period he managed to do much. The city's development was being carried on: a theater, a college, a dancing school, a printing house, a newspaper, an orchestra, and a brick-yard were built. A monument to Derzhavin was later erected in Tambov. In November 1830, during the Cholera Riots in Russia, the citizens of Tambov attacked their governor, but they were soon suppressed by the regular army. Later in the 19th century Tambov grew into a significant cultural center with a number of schools, libraries, and institutions established there, and by 1897 more than 50,000 people lived in Tambov. Between 1920 and 1921, the region around Tambov was the place of the Tambov Rebellion—a bitter struggle between local residents and Bolshevik Red Army. In 1921, there was formed the Tambov Republic that soon was sacked by Mikhail Tukhachevsky. During and after World War II, most of the Malgré-nous from Alsace-Moselle were jailed in the "camp #188" at Tambov. Between 4,000 and 10,000 French people died in this camp.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=3 edit Administrative and municipal status Administratively, it is incorporated as the city of oblast significance of Tambov—an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the districts.[1] Municipally, the city of oblast significance of Tambov is incorporated as Tambov Urban Okrug.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=4 edit Economy and transportation The city is a large industrial center and is served by Tambov Donskoye Airport. It is also home to Tambov air base. The railway station has trains to Moscow, Saratov, and Volgograd. Local public transport includes buses and trolleybuses. In 1991, a 360-meter-tall guyed TV mast was built in the city. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=5 edit Climate Tambov has a humid continental climate (Köppen climate classification Dfb). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tambov&action=edit&section=6 edit Culture The Tambov Art Gallery houses a vast collection of canvases by Russian and West-European artists. Russia's oldest drama theater is located in Tambov, as well as two universities, two military colleges, a musical school, a museum of local lore, and other cultural institutions.